Where is the sunrise?
by Reidfreak
Summary: Morgan takes on foatherhood when a young girl steals his heart.  Not very good a summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok... so I've always loved the thought of Morgan becoming a Father. If you ask me he would be the best Dad in the world! So this is my little twist on the Criminal Minds story incorporating my new character. Enjoy! **_

_**My Dark Valiant Night**_

"_It was many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea that a maiden there lived whom you may know, by the name of Annabelle Lea. And this maiden she lived with no other thought, than to love and be loved by me..." _Reid began reciting the poem of Annabelle Lea by Edgar Allan Poe to a very annoyed looking Prentiss and Morgan.

"_I was a child and she was a child in this kingdom by the sea, but_..."

"Reid, give it a rest man!" Morgan stood and walked over to the break room, desperately needing a dose of caffeine. All he had asked was what Reid had been up to last night.

Morgan was definitely not in the mood for one of Reid's rambling lectures and fast talking poem reciting. He'd had a rough night after being stood up by some broad he asked out at the coffee shop. He absently filled up two steaming cups of bitter coffee and walked over to Garcia's office door.

"Come in my liege!" She called through the door making Morgan smile that charming smile.

"Hey, Baby girl! I brought some coffee." His eyes twinkled as he handed her the cup.

"Oh you are ever so kind my Dark valiant night, but not even your cute face can brighten my day." She stared into the empty computer screen with a look of contempt.

"What's wrong sweet heart? Had a bad night with Mr. Lynch?" Morgan teased.

She smacked him the shoulder, "No! My damn computer won't turn on! I swear I am cursed! Jayje wants some files pulled about some child abductions and I can't even get the damn thing to work." She through her hands in the air in rage.

"Relax Baby Girl, JJ will understand. Did you even plug it in?" Morgan looked behind the Monitor and sure enough the cord was lying on the desk and not plugged into the wall like it should have been. "Ah, leave it to Miss. Penelope Garcia to forget to plug in her computer."

She chuckled, "Leave it to Mr. Derek Morgan to piss me off all the while making my day. You are forever thanked."

"No problem Baby Girl!" Garcia made a face as Morgan stepped out of the office.

"Derek!" JJ called through the bull pen. Morgan turned around only to see JJ pointing at a new file in her hands. _Great... what gruesome story awaits me know? _

"A fifteen year old girl named Aaden Smith was abducted from her country home in Alberta Canada a few days ago. Local PD says that she's the twentieth child to go missing over a time period of two months. No bodies have been discovered. The unsub takes to both gender. The girls are all petit and in their mid-teenage years. All of them with blue eyes and brown hair. The Boys are usually little older, around the age of seventeen, most with dark hair and brown eyes."JJ arranged the pictures of all the kids that were missing on the screen.

"He's experienced if his kid knapped so many in that restricted time period. Have they figured out the motives yet?" Hotch scanned through the case file.

"The sheriff at this moment is unsure, although they did receive an anonymous letter about the abductions." JJ posted the letter on the screen.

"_These Kids are in the house of the lord. It is not us you should seek, but the parents of these lambs. They've robbed of the life they should've lived._" Reid read the letter off the screen, "He thinks he's helping them by taking them away from their families."

"And by looks of it, he strongly believes in the Christian faith."Rossi took a sip out of his coffee mug, "Did they get any prints off the paper?"

"The analysis unit is scanning the paper as we speak, I..." Morgan cut her off as he remembered what she had said at the beginning of the briefing.

"Wait a minute, JJ; did you say these abductions were happening in Canada? What do they want us there for?"

"Canada doesn't have a Federal Bureau of investigation. And, like I said, it's the twentieth child in two months. It couldn't hurt to take a look."

"Flight leaves in a half hour. Get your go bags." Hotch stood up from the table and exited the bullpen walking towards his office.

Reid shot a look at Morgan, "What do you have against going to Canada?" He stared at him questioningly.

Morgan licked his lips, "Nothing, It's just not a place we usually stop at, that's all."

"Well, we better get are things together. It's a long flight."

**/*/**

After the long flight the team made their way to the hotel to freshen up. They weren't due to meet at the crime scene before tomorrow and Hotch suggested that they all get a good night's sleep.

Morgan woke up, groggy and stiff. He stared at the digital clock on the bed side table groaning when it showed the hour of 7:30. He needed to be ready and in the lobby by height o'clock. Reluctantly, he got out of bed searching for some fresh clothes feeling somewhat alone. Lately he'd felt this hollow feeling. It was a feeling of emptiness that kept him up during most of the previous nights. He thought it was due to that fact that he hadn't had time to really meet anyone special, but then again, it had been that way a long time before the feeling.

A loud knock sounded on his door, making his jump out of his train of thought, "Hello my beautiful chocolate angel." Garcia voice range when he opened the door.

"Baby Girl, what are you doing here?" He looked at her smug face, realizing that he was still in his boxer, only his boxers.

She laughed as Morgan made a face and ducked into the bathroom, "Well, my pretty, little boy genius thinks there's something wrong with you. I assured him that you were fine, but I was watching you on plane, not like I don't watch you at every waking minute possible, but you seemed distant."

Morgan lowered his eyes as he returned fully clothed in a t-shirt and jeans, "I'm fine, Garcia. Reid's just being Reid. Besides, there have twenty missing children. Don't you think I'd just a little affected?"

Garcia pondered the thought, looking a little disappointed that Morgan had gotten dressed. She made a face and smiled, "You should really take to wearing only your boxers more often! With that sexy body, it's a shame you cover it up!"

Morgan smile, "Only in your dreams, Baby girl." He opened the door letting her out.

"Most definitely, my chocolate coated lollipop." Morgan made a face as she called that name down the hallway.

The team gathered in the lobby a few minutes later. JJ briefed them on the case one more time and they all piled into the SUV's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morgan I want you and Reid to talk to Aaden's parents. Rossi, you and Emily do victimology and I'll catch up with JJ and see if we can make a public appeal." They all split up into their different teams. There was no time to waste.

Morgan walked up to the smith's house followed closely by Reid, Emily and Rossi, "Hello, Mrs. Smith? We're from the FBI. Can we take a look around?" Emily squeezed in between Morgan and Reid shaking her hand.

"FBI, What are you doing up in Canada?" She looked shocked.

"Only trying to help," Rossi made his way into the house followed by Emily, "Mrs Smith, My name is Agent Derek Morgan and this is my colleague Dr. Spencer Reid, we would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright." She nodded her head and showed them to the living room.

"Had anyone out of the ordinary come around your house lately, any maintenance workers, plumbers, and gardeners, anything within that genre?" Morgan began the interview.

Mrs. Smith just shook her head. She eyed the floor as tears began to sting her eyes.

"...And your husband is he around?" Reid was eyeing a family photo of Aaden and her two parents.

Mrs. Smith cleared her throat, "He passed away a few months ago. He had leukemia." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"We are so sorry to hear that."Reid placed a thoughtful hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Smith," Morgan continued, "Have you noticed any strange cars around your neighbourhood, ones you didn't recognize? Did Aaden talk about having somebody new in her life?"

Mrs. Smith shook her head twice, "No! I'm usually at work when she gets home from school and I get home pretty late. We barely talked!" Tears flooded her face, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She left the room leaving the two agents to go find Rossi and Emily. Hopefully they had something useful.

Morgan fell onto his bed that night, exhausted and discouraged. They'd found nothing at the Smith's house. No prints, no clues, nothing that could've been helpful. After talking with Aaden's mother it was no wonder that she was abducted. She knew nothing of her own daughter. Maybe the unsub was doing them a favour after. _No don't think that way..._Morgan almost kicked himself for thinking that being taken away from everything you know was better than being with a neglectful mother.

The next day Hotch had the team making geographical profiles. Reid spent the entire day staring at a map. Morgan was losing his mind. He couldn't stand being so helpless. Twenty kids were missing and all they could do was draw triangles on a map to guess where they were hidden.

Morgan finally got up and made his way to the room where Garcia had set up post. He knocked on the door before entering, "Hey, Baby Girl."

"Morgan, I don't have time to talk right know. Some of us actually have a job to do and don't think you distracting me will solve anything. So please can you leave the flirting till when we get back home?" She snapped, violently hacking at her computer.

"Garcia, what's gotten into you?" Morgan was taken aback.

"I don't know Morgan. Twenty kids and Hotch is having me do a background check on every single parent, every withdrawal they've made from the bank, ex cetera ex cetera. I don't have time to chit chat because the systems here are just horrible and I can't seem to keep the internet working for more than ten minutes at a time."

"Hey, look at me, we'll find them Garcia. I'm not happy with the situation, but I know we've got to keep our heads. Just give it sometime. We always catch them." A small smile quirked at the edge of her mouth, she was about to answer when Hotch came rushing in.

"Morgan, they've taken another child. I need you in the conference room, Garcia how are you doing on the background checks?" Hotch's eyes were wild.

"It's coming sir. I just need more time." She turned back to her computer, fingers dancing across the keys.

"You have until tonight. I need them know. Morgan let's go." Morgan shot Garcia an encouraging glance as he followed Hotch into the conference room.

JJ stood up and began to talk immediately, "Sixteen year old Danny Shepherd was taking from his home early this morning. His father said he's come home around noon and the house empty."

"This afternoon," Reid questioned.

"His father claimed to have left for work at around midnight and came back at noon for lunch. It's usually what he did when he had a free hour. His mother is out on business trip. He called her and she's coming getting the next flight home."

"How does he know that Danny didn't just leave?" Morgan questioned.

"Danny's father called his cell phone only to find it under the bed. Also, the crime scene is different. There is a sign of struggle and blood on the window seal. This wasn't an easy task."

"Morgan, I want you and Reid to go to the Shepherd's house and get as much info as you can. The rest of us will continue here.

**I don't really know how I feel about this. Let me know if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Shepherd? FBI, Can we take a look around?" Morgan step into the cozy town house, eyeing the scenery.

"Reid, you ask Mr Shepherd the question if that's all right. I'll take a look at Danny's room." Morgan disappeared down to the hallway on the right leaving Reid to make the introductions.

The floor of Danny's room was a disaster zone. Fallen books lay open at the base of a dangling shelf. The mirror in the corner of the room was cracked and papers, pencils and remnants of a smashed laptop were scattered along the ground. There had defiantly been a struggle.

Meanwhile, Reid was starting to get some productive answers.

"Mr. Shepherd, has anyone out of the ordinary come around the house in the past two months?"

"Not that I can recall. We have a maid that does the cleaning every week, but she's been here for years."

"Have you noticed any strange vehicles or people around Danny?" Reid looked into the man's eyes.

Mr. Shepherd started to shake his head when he stopped himself and looked his eyes with the door, "Just yesterday, there was a bleu SUV parked out on the curb in front of Danny's room. Its rims where rusted and one of the tail lights were shattered. I took its license plate. I was going to call the Bylaw, it's usually were I park when come home for a short period of time."

"I'm going to need that number if you still have it. Did you notice if there was anyone inside?"

Mr. Shepherd nodded, "Yes, thought the windows were tinted. He did look very large, but that's all I could make out."

Reid went and found Morgan shortly after. Morgan, I've got a license plate number, and..." Reid looked up at Morgan who was playing with the window, "...what are you doing?"

Morgan looked up and smiled, "He's a lock smith." Reid moved closer to get a better look, "You see how the window has a key whole? Some old homes were built with manually locked windows. We didn't notice this at the Smith's because they had a recently built home." Reid looked around the rest of the room. They were finally getting somewhere.

Morgan got up feeling mildly proud of discovery. This should've made him feel better, so did he still feel nervous?

**Sorry a little shorter than I would've liked! Next chapter will include more of the team and Garcia! I'm glad I made her go with the team!**

**Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Why did he feel so nervous? It was coming to an end. Morgan sat in the conference room absently staring at Garcia as she scanned the license plate, "Come on Morgan I know I'm beautiful, but you could try to keep your eyes to yourself!" She teased lightly.

Morgan made a face and laughed, "Did you get anything yet?"

"Sorry, doll, this damn internet won't stay open long enough. I'm trying, I'm trying, and I'll keep on trying." She shot him a knowing glance.

Morgan scouted to the edge of his seat shoving his face into his hands. His stomach knotted as he thought of all those kids. His mind came to the face of Aaden. She looked so vulnerable and helpless, her petite frame hidden behind a strong personality which he could see through her smiling face in the photo. She was strong but he didn't believe it was enough. Why couldn't they get to this bastard? They had everything they needed. They'd brought to the edge of the cliff, but know on was there to push him, why weren't they there?

"I've got it!" Garcia screamed startling Morgan out of his train of thought. Garcia stared at the screen with a smile, saving the document so that she wouldn't lose it. Everyone huddled up behind her, "Joseph Rogers, he is a key maker here in the town. He owns a cottage out in the urban regions. He has a wife and two kids."

"Do you have an address Garcia?" Hotch was getting his jacket and gun.

"222 range road, 14 sunsets AVE." She slurred the words quickly.

Morgan drove the big SUV. Hotch sat shot gun and Reid, Rossi and Emily sat in the back. Remember, we don't have a warrant; we are just there to ask questions. If we feel we need to move ahead JJ is ready to call the Judge."

Morgan pulled into a gravel road that led up to an old farm house surrounded by fields and forests to each side. They followed Hotch up to the front door and knocked. A young boy answered, "Hello? Can I help you?" Reid didn't remember his face from the list of missing children.

"Yes is your Father, Mr. Joseph Rogers home?" The boy called into the house and a small man came out of what looked like a fairly large kitchen. He looked slightly nervous, but who wouldn't be if they saw the FBI on their door step?

**Totally didn't mean to call him Mr. Rogers. I realized it after I was done and didn't feel like changing it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it was a little short, but there is definitely more to come. I've barely scratched the surface!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Rogers, FBI, we'd like to as you a few questions." Morgan stared at the nervous man reading every single movement he made.

"Do you know this girl?" Reid pulled out the picture of Aaden Smith and showed it to the suspect. The man's eyes slightly widened before he composed himself and shook his head. He balled his fists and shoved them in his pants pockets.

Morgan noticed a change in the man, "Sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to bring you back to station and ask you a few more questions in regards to some missing children." The man started to back away but Morgan swiftly grabbed his and pushed him out of the house leaving young teenage boy confused and alone.

***/**/***

It was dark. The room smelled of rotten food and sweat. Aaden looked up, dazed and confused. Blood trickled down her punctured lip. Her body ached. She glanced around the room ounce more. Where was she? How did she get here? The young girl could make out several bunk beds lined up against the wall. There were at least two dozen sets, half were empty.

Aaden realized that she herself was lying on a top bunk. She was so close to the ceiling that if she sat up she would knock herself unconscious. She shivered; there were no blankets, just a beaten mattress and a used pillow.

A door opened at one end or the room. The kids in the beds all stood up as if in a military inspection. A man came in dragging a young around the age of seventeen. He was limp and beaten, his eyes tightly closed. The man dumped him on a bottom bunk and stared at all the kids. He seemed to intimidate them with his strong complex and his mean eyes. His looked like a professional boxer, only ten times worse.

He noticed Aaden then, "Well, well, well, sleeping beauty is finally awake," his voice was harsh and deep, "Did you have a nice little knap?" Aaden wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer that so she just glared at him.

He continued, "Well, then maybe you should be standing where I can see you like the rest of these little brats!" He grabbed a fist full of her long hair and pulled out of the bunk, slamming her into the hard concrete ground. She was winded and gasping for air, but he towed her on her feet, making her stand. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "We don't give special treatment here. Consider yourself warned." He left the room.

Aaden clasped her arm around her chest; every breath stung and made her want to double over. The kids were climbing back on their beds, but one of the boys stared at her. He stood across and a few beds down.

Aaden ignored him and tried to get back up on her bed. Every movement she made took her breath away. She stumbled and fell back on the cold ground. The boy came beside her then and helped her up, "here let me help you," he grabbed her waist and pushed her up on the bed.

"Thanks," Aaden could barely breathe. She put her head on the pillow wishing for a blanket.

"No problem." The boy stared at her for a few minutes and then continued, "I remember the first day I was here. He'd beaten me so bad that I couldn't move my legs anymore. No one was allowed to help me and I spent an entire three weeks lying on the floor."He smiled then, "What is your name?"

"Aaden," she whispered, trying to control her breathing, "Why are we here?"

The boy looked down, "there is another man who comes here every month. He beats the ones who have misbehaved and does god knows what to some of the girls. I still don't know the full reason. All I know is that I'm still alive and that I will do anything to keep it that way, as should you." He left then, not wishing to speak anymore.

Aaden stared after him in disbelief. She longed to be home in her warm bed, even if the mother that came home to her every night was neglectful. At least she could get away from the torment at home. What could this man possibly want with her? And why did he abduct so many of them? She knew better than to believe it was only for sex. There was something this boy wasn't telling her, something that didn't make sense.

**Ok so this one is more in Aaden's point of view. I really wanted for you guys to meet her. Don't really know how I feel about this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Rogers, do you recognise these kids?" Rossi set out photos of five of the abducted children in front of him.

Joseph Rogers stared at them in silence. His face didn't change but he balled his fist like he'd done back in his home.

Rossi continued, "How about these?" He set out two more.

The suspect started to get angry, "Look, I don't know what you've found about me, but I have nothing to do with this!"

Rossi stared at him not sure what to think. He didn't seem like the type of man that was capable of abducting string teenage boys. He set out two more photos and spoke, "Do you know this boy? His name is Danny Shepherd. His father claims that your car was parked in front of his house on his return from work on the day before Danny disappeared. Can you explain that?" A drip of sweat trickled down the side of the man's face.

The agent continued, "Why were you at the shepherds? What was so important about their place? Were you planning how to get into the house? Or were you just checking to see if he was your type?" The suspect remained silent.

Rossi was about to keep going when JJ knocked on the door, "Rossi, another kid has just gone missing."

***/**/***

Morgan sat in the conference room staring at one of the photos. It was the picture of Aaden. She looked so happy and care free. He couldn't imagine what she'd look like right. He couldn't let himself.

Rossi and Emily had gone to ask the parents of the newly abducted child and all he could was sit there and wait. Reid was still working on Geographical profile and Hotch was helping Garcia with the background checks. All of a sudden Reid yelled out, "Hotch, I think I know where he could've put them! It totally slipped my mind before and I can't believe it didn't come to me before, come to think of it I didn't really look there yet, but..."

"Reid, what do you have?" Morgan stopped his babbling.

"I think they might be hidden at his work. Garcia can you check this address for me?" Reid wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Sure thing Boy Genius," Garcia started hacking at her computer, "Ok, the company is called Roger Locks and keys," she posed for a few minutes reading, "The company has been closed for about three months after a group of teenagers trashed the placed and left a young girl beaten to death, in the back room. This lead the local PD to investigate and found out that Rogers hadn't been paying his taxes and was way into dept. They closed down the place. It hasn't been in use ever since."

Hotch took out his phone, "JJ, call the Judge and get a warrant to search the old building were Joseph Rogers used to work. Call Morgan when you get." Morgan looked up when he heard his name.

"Morgan, you Reid can go to the store. I'm going to stay with Garcia and keep going with the profile, just in case they're not there." Morgan got up and led Reid out to the SUV. He got in the drivers and when Reid slid into the passenger seat he turned the key and they were off.

***/**/***

Aaden drifted in and out of sleep. Her head ached and she couldn't focus. She couldn't remember how long she'd been down there, if it was night or day. The sound of metal on metal brought her to lift her head in the direction of the door.

Light came through and made her blink. The same man who'd earlier was back. Everyone got up and she forced herself to do the same. He was carrying another girl. She was younger than her by a year but had the same color of hair and the same physique. It accrued to Aaden then that all the girls looked slightly the same. They were all petit with blue eyes and brown hair. The man dropped the girl in the bed under Aaden's.

She looked at the girl. Her face was bruised and her brow was cover with blood. She felt herself grow mad and clenched her hands into fits. The man sneered at her, "Nice of you to join the others this time." Aaden bit her lip, wanting to scream out, to hurt the man. He could see her tensioned. He smiled and knelt to look in her face. Aaden looked away, tears prickling her eyes. The man grew mad. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Aaden struggled against the older man. She looked at the other kids; they were too frightened to help.

Aaden screamed, thrashing against the older man's body as he crushed her jaw in a hold. She kicked him in between the legs. He bellowed and let her fall the floor. Aaden got to her feet and to where she thought the door was. Most of the Kids had hidden inside their bunks. She pulled against the latch but it wouldn't come undone. She turned and saw the man walking over to her. His face showed an expression of rage. He quickly closed the distance between them and smacked her over the head. Aaden fell to the ground unconscious.

**It's getting interesting! Ok so I did a half and half with Morgan's POV and then Aaden's POV. Hope guys enjoyed it. I really don't know what Aaden was thinking! The next chapter will have a whole lot more Morgan in it. **

**Please review and comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

Aaden woke in a bright room. Her head ached even more than before. She longed to be back in that dark room on the not so comfortable bed. It was better than the cement floor that she was lying on know.

Aaden then realized that she wasn't alone. The man that had knocked her over the head stood in corner with a grin on his face. He looked amused. Aaden felt herself grow angry. The thing she longed for most was to wipe that look off of the bastards face.

Aaden lifted her head and glared at the man. He started walking towards her. Aaden thought to herself, "what the worst he can do?" Then she saw that he was holding a metal bar in one hand.

***/**/***

Morgan and Reid stepped out of the black SUV and headed over to the abandoned building. The windows were covered in black paper and an eviction sign hung on the door.

Morgan played with the doorknob trying to open the door. When that failed he resorted to using his feet. The door broke open and revealed a stench that could've gagged a pig. Morgan covered his nose and walked. Reid followed in close behind. They took out there guns and cautiously cleared all the rooms.

A few minutes later they regrouped in one of the halls, "Anything?" Morgan asked, shaking his head.

"Nothing," Reid replied cover his nose and taking another look around, "Hey, Morgan, look over here." Reid stood over a few floor boards that had been cut into a makeshift door.

Morgan pulled it open and walked down the narrow steps gun first. They found themselves in a dark hall way with doors on each side. Morgan started walking down the hall checking doors that were mostly locked. Morgan stopped himself when a scream filtered the silence. He stared running towards the door from where it had come. Reid called after him but he was already through the unlocked door.

Morgan stepped into the lightly lit room. A young girl was laying the cement floor. Blood was splattered around her but she looked to be still alive. Morgan put his gun back in its holster. That was his biggest mistake. As he stepped farther into the room the young girl lifted her head and stared at him with wide eyes. Morgan recognized her as Aaden smith. She started to shake her head when Morgan was smacked on the head, letting out a tiny yelp. Reid ran into the room then his gun out and ready. The man had already returned to wall and when Reid stepped through the doorway he was hit full force in the face with the metal bar. He crumpled to ground, letting out a painful moan.

***/**/***

Aaden stared wide eyed at the two men lying unconscious on the ground. The man grinned and dragged the skinny one father into the room. His forehead was bleeding a bruise was showing on his brow. The darker skinned agent most definitely had a broken nose and maybe a few teeth as well. The man then turned his attention to her. He roughly grabbed her wrists and bound them together. He then dragged the larger dark skinned agent to a chair in the room and tied him to the seat making sure that he couldn't move his arms. Not worrying too much about the skinny one, he only bound his hands and dumped him in a corner. That's when he left turning off the lights and slamming the door behind him.

***/**/***

Morgan opened his eyes. It was dark but he could make out the faint silhouette of Reid's body, limp in the corner opposite to him. Aaden was lying on the floor next to him. Her breathing was harsh and she whimpered in her sleep.

Morgan shoved at the ropes that held him to the chair. Where the hell did that man come from? They never profiled that Rogers had a partner. He never seemed like a dominant personality. Morgan pondered the notion for a long time until he was disturbed by the sound a young voice, "You're the good guys, Right?"

Morgan looked down at Aaden trying to smile, "FBI," he answered. She looked nervous and upset, "don't worry sweetheart; our team will come looking for us. We will get out of here."He didn't if he was reassuring himself more than the girl.

"Can you go over and check if my partner is alright?" Morgan asked the girl. She nodded and crawled over to where Reid was lying. She shook his shoulders many times before he woke up feeling dizzy and in pain.

They didn't know how long they stayed there, waiting for the team to realize that something had gone wrong. The silence was eventually broken by the sound of multiple gunshots and many high pitched screams.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three long hours since Morgan and Reid had left for the vacated shop. Emily and Rossi had already returned to the police department, "Where are Morgan and Reid? What's taking them so long?"

Hotch's eye brows crumpled together, "I don't know, but they have been gone for a long time, I'll call Morgan's cell phone."

Hotch turned to stare out the window as he pulled his cell phone out and hit Morgan's speed dial number. He frowned when he reached Morgan's recorded voice. Hotch then called Reid, it rang twice and then someone picked up. It wasn't Reid. A loud scream rang in Hotch's ear and then gunshots could be heard.

Hotch ended the call swearing. He grabbed his jacket and started heading for the door, the rest of the team followed without asking any questions.

***/**/***

Morgan swore under his breath, what the hell was going on? Gunshots were still being fire, but the screams had stopped long before. Reid was now sitting beside Morgan on the cold ground. Morgan had told Aaden to get behind them, just in case the man came in the room.

Where was the team? It seemed like hours since they were locked in the room. The door opened once again. Morgan was hopeful but it wasn't his lucky day. The man came in again, a crazed look in his eyes. He spotted Aaden behind the two agents and frowned. He walked over and pushed Reid out of the way. Morgan tried swinging his feet but the man pushed his chair backwards, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Aaden screamed and fought the man. He grabbed by the foot and started towing her to the door, "Don't touch her!" Morgan yelled when he got his breath back, "Aaden!" He screamed and then swore. The man dragged her through the door and shut it behind them. They were left in the dark.

***/**/***

When the SUV pulled into the empty parking lot, they knew they were too late. The building was silent. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Emily and Hotch ran in through the open door with Rossi and JJ close behind. They cleared the upper floor and then found the stairs. There was an empty hallway with doors on either side, one of which was open just a crack. A ray of light came from it, illuminating the rest of the dark hall. Hotch signed that they were going in.

A tall, built man stood in the center of the room holding a young girl by the throat. He had a gun pointed to her abdomen. She was struggling hard, but the man's grip was too tight, "Release the girl and drop the gun!" Hotch pointed his gun to the man's head.

The man just smiled and kept on choking her, "You don't want to do this, drop the gun and let her go!"

The man turned and looked at them, he grinned from ear to ear, "Not a chance!" He squeezed the trigger. Hotch reacted at the same time hitting the man in the forehead. Emily ran over and kicked the gun away, she checked the girl. She'd been hit in the stomach but was still alive, "JJ, Call an ambulance!"

Hotch continued to check all the rooms. Most of them were empty. They came to a steal door the size of a volt. Hotch and Rossi pried it open, "Hotch! Hotch!" Morgan could be heard yelling from inside.

"Morgan?" Hotch yelled to him flipping on the lights to reveal a very bruised and pissed off Morgan and Reid.

Rossi and Hotch ran to them, untying their bounds, "Hotch, did you find a girl? Her name is Aaden. She was with us just a few minutes ago; the tall man took her away!" Morgan was clearly panicking.

"We found one girl, she was shot." Morgan looked stunned, "She's still alive, and JJ's calling an ambulance. We haven't found any of the others yet, the man is dead."

"Was it Aaden?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, we didn't ask her name." Morgan got up and started checking the other doors. He got to the last door at the very end of the hall. It was a steel door with a large handle. Morgan tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He then realized that there was a lock at the very top, "Hotch! We need to cut that lock." Hotch grabbed a lock cutter from one of the squat personnel. He handed them to Morgan who broke it and pulled open the door.

It was a dark room. Morgan peered in. Twenty pairs of lifeless eyes stared at him in from the inside.


	9. Chapter 9

The final count of missing children was twenty-two. Sirens bellowed in the distance and medics, investigators and policemen flooded the store. Morgan felt sick to his stomach. He just stood there as he watched the paramedics check over all the kids. There only twenty in the dark room. Then there was the other girl that had been shot. One was missing.

At first, when Morgan opened the door, he thought all the kids to be dead. Their eyes were wide open and they didn't move. He could also see bullet holes in the back wall, making him believe that they'd all been shot. But when a young man step forward the rest of them began to move, as if they had been awakened from a Trans.

Hotch gently touched Morgan on the shoulder, "The girl we found wasn't Aaden." Morgan turned around with wide eyes.

"Hotch, were missing a kid! Aaden is missing. The final count is twenty-one, but twenty-two were abducted! She was just with us!" Morgan started pacing.

"We'll find her Morgan. I'll get Rossi, Emily and Reid and we'll take this place apart."

***/**/***

They'd been searching for hours, but they still hadn't found the young girl. Morgan found himself starring into the dark cell room where they'd found the kids. He was looking at the bullet holes. That must have been the gunshots he'd heard earlier. Why did he target that wall and not the kids?

Morgan walked towards the wall. He traced the holes and found they weren't in random places. He'd cut out a circle. Morgan pushed against it and fell into an alley behind the store.

***/**/***

Hotch wasn't sure where else to look. He promised Morgan they'd find her, but he really wasn't sure if they would. Parents were starting to turn up. They took their kids home one by one after thanking all the agents. A few kids were left when Hotch received a phone call, "What's up Garcia?"

"Hotch! I... Um... the... he... gone!" Garcia was hyperventilating on the other end of the line.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" Hotch started walking over to the rest of the team. They were giving him questioning looks.

Hotch continued to speak to Garcia and then ended the call. He look at all the agents, "Joseph Rogers is gone." Then he turned to find Morgan.

***/**/***

"Move it! Move it!"Aaden had never seen this man before. They were walking down a dark alley. It was dirty and smelt of rotten food. Aaden had to hold her breath so that she wouldn't lose whatever was inside her stomach.

They stumbled down the alley until they hit a main road. Along the curd there was an old Chevy pickup truck waiting for them. The older man dumped her in the back seat and slid into driver's side. The truck sputtered to life and they made their way down the long stretch of road.

Aaden looked up for the first time. There was a figure in the passenger seat. Aaden realized that the man was pointing a gun to their stomach. The young girl twisted her position to see who was in the seat, "Mom?"

***/**/***

Morgan swore under his breath as Hotch told him the news, "Has Aaden's mother arrived?" He asked.

Agent Hotchner shook his head frowning. They'd called all the parents hours ago, and most of the kids had been taken to the hospital or taken home by know, "JJ, did you speak with Aaden's mother?"

"No one was home, so I left a message, why?" Hotch didn't answer her.

"Morgan, take Emily and go to Aaden's house." Morgan didn't have to be told twice. Aaden was out there with a crazed man and he wasn't about to lose her. He couldn't lose her.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan drove quickly down the sleek roads. He'd turned on the sirens so that people would get out of his way. He didn't have time to stay behind retarded bastards who couldn't drive properly. Emily sat in the passenger seat. She stared at him silently knowing that there was something wrong.

"Move, Get out of the way!" Morgan yelled slamming his fist into the steering wheel as a black suburban cut him off. Morgan violently moved into the next lane and passed him.

"What's going on with you, Morgan?" Emily couldn't stand this anymore.

"Nothing is wrong! I just want to find this bastard!" Morgan snapped increasing his pressure on the gas pedal.

"Well it's not going to help if you get us into a car accident!" Emily yelled back, clenching her hands into fist.

Morgan shot her an annoyed look, but the car eventually slowed down.

***/**/***

"It's all your fault! You're the reason...ugh...Brats!" The man passed the dark shed. He'd been mumbling and cursing at Aaden's mother for what seemed to be ages.

The mother wept, "I didn't do anything! Please, just let me go!" Aaden stared at her. _Me? Oh thanks for caring Mom._

"SHUT UP!" The man yelled, "It's your fault!" The man put his hands on his face, grunting and wiping away sweat, "You are a sorry excuse for a Mother! This never should have happened, never, never, ever, ever!" He was acting like a two year old having a tantrum for a piece of candy.

"What are you talking about?" she wept again, oblivious to her daughter.

The man grabbed Aaden by the arm and towed her to the front of the room, "I spent forever making my fortune. I had everything! But you ruined it! You didn't care enough! You never cared! It's your fault they found out!" The man let go of Aaden's arm and started biting his fingernails.

***/**/***

Morgan knocked on the front door, "Mrs. Smith, are you in there?" He knocked again, "Open up!"

"She's not here Morgan." Emily watched him as he turned the door knob and realized it was unlocked.

Morgan took out his phone as they stepped into the vacant house, "Hotch, its Morgan. We're at the house. No one's home, but were going in."

"Morgan, be careful. Keep me posted."Hotch said at the other end of the line.

Morgan ended the call and walked into the living room where they had first interviewed Aaden's mom. Morgan took his gun out, clearing all the rooms. He met up with Emily a few minutes later, "Anything?" she asked.

"Nothing," He replied. Morgan swore under his breath looking around the place.

"Morgan," Emily called from the garage, "The cars are still here!"

"Ya, and if she went anywhere she didn't bring her purse."Morgan held it up.

"I'm guessing Aaden's no longer a lone with Rogers." Emily headed for the car as Morgan called Hotch.

"Roger had her mom, Hotch. The car is in the garage and her purse and car keys are still here. The door was unlocked when we arrived."

"Alright, head back here and we'll regroup. We need to profile Rogers." Hotch ended the call and they headed back to Quantico.

***/**/***

"Alright, so what do we know about Rogers," Hotch leaded the brainstorming.

"He's confident..." Emily began.

"No, wait, we first profiled him as confident, but we didn't know he had a partner," Reid began, standing from his chair, "Rogers is the opposite. We said he was an organized, confident man because we thought he was calling the shots. Rogers is a coward. He found another person to call the shots."

"It makes sense," Rossi continued, "what better way to get revenge on the kids who ruined his life? But what I can't figure out is why take the mom?"

"Well, if this is about the store murder, then Aaden doesn't have a lot of time." Hotch pined Aaden's picture on the board, "Garcia, can you tape into Rogers's life? Go back fifteen years. Also, check for a home address and check for family and friends in the area."

Morgan wasn't listening to any of this. He sat with his head in his hands trying to stay calm.

***/**/***

The man left the room when the sun had set. He'd tied Aaden's mother to a chair and Aaden had been handcuffed to a slender support beam in the shed. No one spoke. Mrs. Smith was crying, but all Aaden could do was stare at her with hate.


	11. Chapter 11

"Garcia, what do you have?" Hotch came in carrying seven coffees. Morgan and Emily had arrived a few minutes before.

"Well, sir, I am glad to report that Mr. Rogers owns a small town house close by and he has two relatives that live on the other side of town. I still haven't traced down any friends."

"Good work Garcia, text me the address to Rogers's house." He gathered the team and they all left to catch the criminal, leaving the worrywart Garcia behind.

***/**/***

Sirens could be heard from outside the shed. Aaden started screaming help, hoping someone would hear her. She stopped suddenly as the door grinded open. The man came in sweating. He looked nervous. Aaden suddenly realized that the sirens had faded away. They were alone with creep.

Aaden couldn't help wondering where the nice FBI man was or if he was still alive. Both of them had done everything to protect her even though they had been beaten.

The man walked over to Aaden's mother and untied her bounds, "Get up!" he yelled at her. Weeping she stood. He then grabbed Aaden by the arm and towed her to her mother's feet, "Hit her," He ordered her Mother, "Discipline her!" He yelled right in her ear making her flinch.

Aaden stared up at her mother with hate. She inched closer to her daughter, anger growing on her features. She picked her daughter off the ground with one arm and back handed her in the face letting her tumble to the ground.

Aaden let out a faint squeal. She cradled her jaw with her hands. The man stood out of the way smiling. The woman inched closer to her daughter, "You bloody excuse for a daughter!" She screamed kicking her in the stomach. Aaden was stunned, "I never loved you! But your father wanted didn't want to give you up!" She gave another blow to Aaden's head.

Aaden couldn't believe what she was hearing; her own Mother didn't love her. She missed her father more than anything at this moment. Aaden looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes as she sent another forceful kick into her stomach. Aaden's vision gave out.

***/**/***

The SUV pulled into the little town houses driveway. Morgan jumped out without it being fully stopped. He pulled out his gun, kicking down the door. No one was inside, but a couple of lights lit up the room so he could see. The team came in after him and started a routine check. Morgan inched to the back door and peaked outside, "Guys, there's a shed!" His shouts were muffled by the sound of a bullet leaving a gun shaft.

Morgan ran for the shed. He flattened against the door listening. It was silent. Then he heard and felt the door opening, "Don't Move!" He yelled as Roger exited. His eyes widen and he took off running, "Stop! Hey, come back here!" He chased him until he was close enough and tackled him to the ground, "You picked the wrong day to mess with me." He coughed him and handed him to Rossi who appeared from the house. Morgan ran over to the shed. He walked in slowly, scared of what he would find. Two bodies were lying on the floor motionless. Emily came up behind Morgan and gave him an encouraging look. They inched inside. The first body they came across was Aaden's mother. Emily checked her pulse, nothing. Blood pooled out from a bullet wound to her back. She was dead.

Morgan looked up. His eyes found Aaden. She was limp. The color had completely drained from her cheeks. Morgan edged closer to her. A faint smile quirked his lips as she groaned. He picked her up and stood. Emily followed him as he brought her outside. The team gave him puzzled looks as he brought her to the ambulance parked out front. The EMT pulled her onto the bed, examining her.

Morgan watched protectively. He saw her eyes flutter open; "Hello there," one of the men greeted her.

Aaden's eyes locked onto Morgan's. She smiled at him, "Hey, kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so the story is coming to a slow end! I'm really happy with the way it turned out! Chapter twelve and all the rest is soon to come! <strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bright lights and voices welcomed Aaden as she regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open. She was in a soft bed. An annoying beeping noise made her believe that she wasn't dead. Her head ached and every breath she took made her want to cry, but she was alive. She was also alone. The white room was empty.

Aaden sat back. By know she realized that she was in the hospital. Images flooded back into her mind, her mother standing over her, beating her. Would she have to go back to that? Would she have to face that monster she used to love and call her mother?

***/**/***

Morgan sat in the waiting room. What was he doing, he didn't know the girl, so why was he going through this much trouble?

She had no one. Her mother and father had been brutally taken away from her. Garcia had checked for relatives, but came up with nothing.

A young nurse came in and called his name. She smiled when he stood up, "Agent Morgan? Aaden is awake if you would like to see her." Morgan nodded and followed her to the little room.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a while, if you need anything just call down the hall." The nurse turned into another room.

Morgan entered, "Hey Kiddo." He said. Aaden looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw his face.

"You're alive!"She exclaimed. A smile grew on her beautiful face.

"And so are you! How are you feeling?" Morgan sat in the chair beside her bed and crossed his legs. Aaden didn't reply for a moment.

"Do I get a name?" Her smile widened.

"Derek Morgan," He did a comic bow and laughed, "Now are you going to answer my question?"

Aaden sighed and frowned, "Ok, I guess. Can I ask you something?" She asked, her blue eyes prickled with tears.

"Anything," Morgan gave her an encouraging smile.

"Do you love your Mother?" Morgan was puzzled by the strange question.

"Of course I do."

She looked at her hands, "Would you blame me if I never wanted to see mine again?" a small tear fell from her eye. Morgan brushed it off her cheek.

"What do you mean?" he asked. His eyebrows creased together.

"In the shed, that man ordered her to beat me." Aaden flinched as she recalled the incident.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure she was just trying to keep you alive." Aaden shook her head before he finished.

"No. She enjoyed every minute of it. She kept telling me that she hated me. That she never wanted me." By now Aaden was sobbing. All Morgan could do was hold her in a gentle embrace. What kind of a mother did that her daughter?

"Aaden there are a few things we need to talk about." He said letting her go.

***/**/***

"Where has Morgan been?" Emily asked Garcia when she arrived for work on Tuesday morning. They'd gotten the entire weekend off and Morgan hadn't shown up for work that Monday.

Garcia frowned, "I haven't got a clue, the last I heard from him was when he left us at the airport."

"Oh, yes, why did he stay there?" Morgan hadn't returned with the team. He claimed that had business to attend.

Reid passed them in the hall, "Good Morning, did any of you bother to watch Halloween last night on the television?" He looked at them hopefully.

"No, but have you seen Morgan?" Emily asked.

Reid shrugged, "Hotch said he was coming in this afternoon." Reid took off to get his caffeine fix while the two girls conjured up different scenarios as to why he was coming in so late.

***/**/***

"Aaden, you'll be fine! I swear they will love you!" It was around noon. Morgan was going to work, just as he promised, but he was brining over a little surprise.

"What if they don't? I'm nervous Derek!" She balled her hands into fists and shoved them in her sweater pockets.

"You'll be fine!" He repeated. The SUV pulled into the parking lot. The tall building stared down at Aaden making her stomach knot.

Morgan parked the SUV. Getting out he crossed over to the other side and gently helped Aaden out of her seat. She winced slightly when she twisted out of her seat belt.

The elevator seemed to take hours. Finally they reached Morgan's level. Guiding her into his department, Morgan spotted the team in the bullpen. It was the perfect moment.

They walked over to the room and Morgan knocked on the open door.

"Morgan, were have you been?" Garcia shouted giving him a grin. They hadn't noticed her yet.

"Actually, I have someone I want you to meet." Morgan moved out of the way to reveal a very nervous fifteen-year-old girl, "This Aaden, the adoption papers are coming in next week."

How


	13. Chapter 13

The team stared at Morgan in shock until a smile quirked Garcia's lips. She walked over and picked Aaden up in a tight hug. The rest of the girls followed Garcia's lead and gave her a seat at the table, "Morgan, can we speak in my office?" Hotch motioned for Morgan to follow him out of the room.

"Hotch you don't have to say anything, I..." Morgan closed the door to his office.

"Morgan, you know we're not supposed to get attached to the victims. It's my job to make sure that this team stays solid and focused. It's also my job to make sure that you didn't feel obligated to do this. Taking on a kid is hard, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I understand Hotch, but now it's my job to make sure that nothing happens to Aaden. It's my job to make sure that she has a better life. I am willing to do that. She was no one."

***/**/***

"So, Aaden how's life with Morgan?" Emily asked. She leaned across the table. Rossi rolled his eyes, _women. _

Aaden smiled, "It's pretty good. Better than with my mom," She looked down at her hands. After everything that happened, she still couldn't believe that her mother was gone.

Garcia noticed the change in her mood, "Do you want an all exclusive tour of the BAU?" Aaden smiled and nodded, "c'mon, let's start with the best place in this entire building, my office." Garcia took her hand and led her out of the bullpen.

***/**/***

"See, it wasn't so bad," Morgan glanced over at Aaden as they drove back to his house.

"No it was pretty fun. Garcia is pretty awesome. Oh, why does she have a picture of you in your underwear?" Aaden tried to hide her smile.

Morgan frowned and then laughed, "Honestly, I have no idea, but I'm scared to find out what else she's got on that computer of hers."

Morgan pulled into the driveway, "Well, why don't we start unpacking those things of yours." She smiled and followed him into the house.

***/**/***

That night Aaden and Morgan put on one of their favourite movies. Morgan cooked a nice dinner for the both of them. It was weird that he was cooking for two, but he felt a sense of wholeness as he prepared two plates. His momma would be thrilled, it might not be his own child, but he loved her just the same.

After eating, Aaden curled up on one side of the couch. She rested her head on the arm rest, closing her eyes. This reminded her of the times she spent with her father. She missed him. Aaden knew that no one could replace her dad, but if it had to be anyone, she would want it to be Morgan. She smiled as she thought of the years to come. Turning over, she rested her head on Derek's lap, just as she did with her father, and slide into a peaceful sleep. She'd found the sunrise that would finally pull her out of the darkness.

End

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... it's finally come to an end. I get so sad when I finish a story. :( Well, the next instalment is soon to come, watch for, "Meeting Grandma" Hopefully there will be more Aaden+Morgan moments. <strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! I know I had fun writing it!**

**Please review! Thanks**


End file.
